Vixulus Ferralyc
Basic Information Pronunciation: TBA (To Be Anounced) Common name: TBA Date of discovery: 8/23/2016 Gender: Indeterminate/Rational Temperament: Fearful Diet: Absorbed Nutrients Weight: 113 kg (249.1 lb.) Height: 2 m (6.56 ft) Conservation Status: TBA Native Planet: [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Sesylai_Attvaa Sesylai Attvaa] Description They are fairly large and wolf-like in build, but have lower hind quarters, high withers and their backs slope noticeably downward toward their rumps and their necks are thick and short. Their skulls superficially resemble those of large canids, but are much larger and heavier. They possess two orange, rather goat-like horns that curve backwards. Their large, upright ears aid in searching for food and for locating threats, and also aid in temperature regulation similarly to many warm-blooded mammals. These cold-blooded 'mammals' are adapted to the sheer heat of their homeworld, not needing to waste energy producing their own heat, though they posses a coat of fur for insulation purposes to keep any chill out, not being able to tolerate cold for too long. They have unique pelts that have markings look similar to vein colors of iron, with purples, oranges and grays, and despite many claiming they look like a fox or wolf, they more closely resemble a hyena. The 'mo-hawk' of orange fur on their shoulders, the horns and the orange rings around the eyes are used in intimidation of rivals and also in attracting mates. There are two variations of Vixulus Ferralyc. One variation has more of a spiny back and the other variation is more smooth and has larger horns. It is unknown if this is specified between gender or if this is just genetic mutation. As seen in the picture the mint green furred Vixulus Ferralyc has longer spikes more spread out and a crest shaped head piece while the brown Vixulus Ferralyc has two horns and much shorter spines arranged in a mo-hawk. This is seen even in the young. Life cycle These cold blooded "mammal" creatures hatch out of an egg which both parents care for after a 3 month incubation period. When they are young they start off with spikes on their backs that gradually break off (or not, depending on the variant), these spikes ward off potential predators. These creatures stay close to the parent who has chosen to take care of the young one. They're able to walk at an astonishing 10 days old due to a naturally adapted fear of capture and predators. Immediately after being able to walk pups/cubs are prepared by their parents to be ready for the dangers of the world. As they grow they sharpen the horns on their heads on trees and rocks. After a year of being with its parent it is ready to face the world and find itself a mate. Habitat The Vixulus Ferralyc tend to make their homes in rocky canyons or hilly areas to avoid too much heat from the sun. Behavior''' '' Due to their unique pelts that have markings look similar to vein colors of iron, they are either hunted or collected as pets by other races that do "alien pet shows" and zoos. Because of this, they have become exceptionally fearful and weary of new beings on their world, though their curiosity usually ends up winning over their fear and they may let people get close enough to feed and scan them. While they possess horns, they do not use them to fight off threats and instead solely use them to break through the bark and membranes of trees to get the watery sap, and with males headbutting one-another over the females in the breeding season. They are fairly solitary, usually only seen in groups of 2 or 3. Despite this they might live in larger groups of 6 or so. Their fearful by nature running from the unknown, and thus hang around other non predatory animals for safety. The animals like Galaxy Gazers protect them from harm, and thus the Vixulus no longer need to eat the smaller ones and smaller ones have semi-predatory guardians. They are not hostile by nature, and have not yet been seen turning violent. The tamer the Vixulus in an area, the safer and more fertile the region is. ''Reproduction '' The Ferralyc's mating is very organized, only allowing one member of a group to be pregnant after a mating season. They control this by not even truly having genders, unless getting ready to mate, or caring for a child. The healthiest individual will be often chosen to be the female, with the winner of headbutting contests becoming the father. Young ones will be small, only about .25 meters tall, and grow in safety until they are large enough to travel with the rest of the group. When they grow to adulthood, they must prove themselves to their pack, by leading a successful hunt, or leave their family to join another group. Loners who are unsuccessful may join together to form a new group, but will also "adopt" orphans, traveling around with infants of their species, or that of the similar subspecies. The Mohawk subspecies has a gender too complex to be found in the database. The Spiny subspecies meanwhile, has a radical gender, following the same rule as the above. The difference is that one member of the group is impregnated by the most genetically strong group members. All fathers look after the child in this situation. '''''Ecology Where in the Food Pyramid? They are medium-size predators, eating smaller creatures while supplementing their diet with plants. Due to the lack of surface water on most of this planet, they rely mainly on their food and the plants such as the [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Rigacus_Tupalikima Rigacus Tupalikima] growing on the surface to get water. Their plant diet is all they need for survival and they only eat meat when in times of crisis. Diet Animals smaller than them, and supplement their diet on plants and the occasional mineral. Mythology Episodes: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJgJ37qYKAs The Alien Nursery Guardian!! - Episode #10] Category:Fauna Category:Sesylai Attvaa